1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cutting tools. More particularly, this invention relates to a cutting tool adapted for cutting the edge of a drywall panel, so as to produce a chamfer on the panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chamfer is often cut in each of a pair of drywall panels that meet at an interior or exterior corner, so that the joint formed by the panels is more uniform. Drywall chamfers are typically cut with a handheld utility knife. As a result, a consistent chamfer is very labor intensive and difficult to achieve.
The present invention provides a cutting tool adapted to readily and repeatably produce chamfers along the edges of drywall panels. The tool comprises a housing having a channel defined by a base wall and substantially parallel first and second sidewalls that are substantially perpendicular to the base wall. A primary cutting blade extends from the first sidewall at an angle across the channel toward the second sidewall. The primary cutting blade is configured to cut through an edge of a panel placed in the channel as the cutting tool is caused to move along the edge of the panel, thereby creating a chamfered edge on the panel at an angle. According to a preferred aspect of the invention, the primary blade is positively positioned in the channel so as to be able to repeatably produce chamfers on the edges of panels drawn through the channel. The tool further comprises a second cutting blade extending from the first sidewall. The second cutting blade is positioned adjacent the primary blade and configured to create a perforation in the edge of the panel prior to the panel encountering the primary cutting blade as the cutting tool is caused to move along the edge of the panel. The second blade greatly facilitates cutting of the panel with the primary blade and reduces tearing of the outer paper layers on the panel.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be better appreciated from the following detailed description.